Teen Vampire
by Scott The True Alpha
Summary: Scott and Kira have settled down and had a son and a daughter now its time for Scott's son Danny t go to highschool but instead he goes to Yokai Academy.


**This is my first ever fanfiction story so I hope its good, I'm doing a crossover of Teen Wolf and Rosario Vampire so yeah.**

 **I will be using an OC werewolf aka Scott and Kira's son.**

 **I own nothing so lets begin.**

* * *

 **Teen Vampire**

 **Chapter 1 - Werewolf and vampire Twins.**

Running through he forest under the full moon with no care in the world is Danny McCall, the son of the famous true alpha Scott McCall and the kitsune Kira but him being only a werewolf his younger sister Jane inherited their mothers kitsune blood, As Danny was running through the woods he hears his father howling for him to come back, once he reaches the house his father is waiting for him outside. (Danny looks like Scott but his tattoo on his arm is like Derek's but it has the two likes going around it, his body build is like Derek but his personality is like Scott with a little twist)

"you know you don't have to worry abut me, I'm fine under the full moon see" Danny said lifting up his arms as he feels the moons light on his body but he was confused why his father started chuckling.

"I know but I didn't bring you back for that reason, I brought you back because your grandmother wants to talk to you" Scott said as they walked inside.

"hey big brother how was your run" Jane his younger sister asked laughing but Danny's eyes shifted so they are his beta gold colour to scare his sister which was successful as she ran behind her mother.

"So what's so important" Danny asked his grandma who was very happy holding an exception letter.

"you have been excepted to Yokai Academy and this is a school for the supernatural like us" Noshiko said with pride.

"Ok where is it" Danny asked wondering were they are going to be sending him.

"Japan" Kira and Jane said together.

 **Two weeks later**

We see Danny waiting for the bus with his backpack on, he looked around his surroundings and sniffed the air.

"I sure am going to miss home but I guess this is going to be a good experience for me to go to school with other supernatural creatures" Danny said to him self as the bus stopped.

" **Hey are you going to Yokai Academy" The Bus Driver asked as Danny got up.**

"Yeah I'm going" Danny said as he walked passed him and saw a boy his age sat alone on the empty bus so Danny sat in front of him and turned around to introduce himself "Hi I'm Danny, Danny McCall"

"Hi I'm Tsukune Aono it nice to meet you but thank god I thought I would be on the bus alone" Tsukune replied with a smile.

"nice to meet you too but hey your not on the bus alone anymore" Danny said chuckling until a pitch black tunnel came up 'Well here we go' Danny smiled as the entered the tunnel.

After five minutes of being in the Tunnel the bus came to a stop in front of a scare crow " **This is it you two and be careful, Yokai Academy can be one scary place** " The Bus driver said as they got off the bus and as soon as they got of the bus drove off.

"What do you think he meant by that ... Danny.." Tsukune said turning around to see Danny taking in his surroundings.

"Come on Yokai Academy is this way" Danny said pointing down the pathway through the woods.

Danny and Tsukune walked alone the pathway with Tsukune a couple of paces back and freaking out but Danny was walking alone with his hands in his pocket but he was taking everything in, sight, sound and sent until he suddenly turned around to Tsukune.

"Tsukune watch out!" Danny said running over to his new friend but it was too late, Tsukune and a pink haired girl are laying on the flour "Great, hey Tsukune you still alive over there" Danny joked as he helped him up then made his way over to the pink haired girl but before Danny could say anything a white haired girl came running down the near by hill.

"You would be wise to..." The white haired girl couldn't finish her sentencebecause of the pink haired girl. (pull up pictures of inner moka and the same for outer moka)

"Its ok Ura, sorry about that I'm Omote Akashiya but ... your bleeding" Omote said walking over to Tsukune, Tsukune had a cut on his for head "That smell" this caused Ura and Danny to sniff the air and realised what Omote ment "I'm sorry but ... I'm a vampire" Omote said sinking her fangs into Tsukune's neck coursing him to freeze.

"Omote! Stop it" Ura said causing her to get angry because her sister ignored her.

"Vampire..." Danny said quietly but Ura still heard but before She could say something Danny spoke "Tell me are you her sister and are you a vampire also because you sent is similar"

"Yes I am and I am a proud Elite S-class Vampire so now you know what we are what are you"

"Well I'm a..." Danny couldn't finish because of Omote reputedly saying sorry to Tsukune.

"Its fine I forgive you I'm Tsukune Aono nice to meet you Omote" Tsukune said as he and Omote went ahead so Ura could get some answers of Danny.

"So are you going to tell me who you are like a name" Ura asked Danny who looked at her but smiled.

"Its polite to give your own name before asking for someone else's" Danny said looking forward as the walk.

"Hmph very well, I am Ura Akashiya and you are and what are you?" Ura asks Danny while crossing her arms.

"I'm Danny McCall nice to meet you and when I feel comfortable telling you what I am I will tell you" Danny said as his eyes turned to a gold colour looking at Ura.

'Hmm this is going to be...interesting' Ura said walking along side Ura, after everyone go introduce and became friends with Omote just because Ura would prefer to study people before becoming friends.

 **With Danny (after the initiation)**

Danny I walking around looking for his home room but also getting used to the hallways and the sent of the school then Danny started thinking 'Tsukune's sent, he is in my home room so ...' Danny sniffed the air and instantly caught Tsuknue's sent and it led him to a room and before entering he nocked on the door and a Neko teacher came to the door.

"Ahh you must be Danny come in and introduce yourself please" Miss Nekonome said as Danny walked in front of the class.

"Hello I'm Danny McCall, I hope we can get along" Danny said getting everyone's attention even Ura 'I can really smell the jealousy' but whispers started when Danny's muscles showed through.

"wow look at him"

"Yeah he is stunning"

"Yeah he is"

"Well Danny could you take a seat next to Ura and behind Mr Saizou please" Danny nodded as he took his seat "Ok now as you know this is a school built for monsters" as Danny was listening he noticed that Tsukune was shaking with fear "this school is to help you students live peacefully with humans"

"Hey teach wouldn't it be easier to just eat the Human and molest the pretty girls" Saizou said while licking his lips him saying that caused Danny to start to shift and he started growling at Saizou and when he turned around he saw Danny's eye he smiled at him, after miss nekonome's lesson they go the rest of the day off.

 **With Danny on the roof**

Danny POV

I look over the roof as I think about my old pack, my fathers pack and my best friend and wondering what they are doing when I hear the door open but I don't look to see who it is because I already know.

"what can I do for you Ura" I said smiling and turning my head to see Ura standing next to me and I smile at her.

"You seamed angered when Saizou was speaking, you where literally growling at him" Ura said as she turned around and leaned on the wooden fence while crossing her arms.

"well I have family members who are human but when he said it..." my eyes changed to my golden colour but changed back as I gained control.

"I know what you mean it is really path..." Ura couldn't finish because I stopped her from talking.

"shhhh..." I said as I listen in on a conversation between Moka and Tsukune "come on your sister is upset" we run down the stairs.

"What do you mean" Ura said running beside me.

"What I mean is I was listening to Tsukune and Omote talk and Tsukune said he is leaving because hes human but Omote went running after her and ... " I said but not finishing my sentence.

"and, and what" Ura asked me but I just looked at her.

"Saizou" I said and that was enough to understand what I ment.

We make it to the school gate and I sniff the air and I nearly puk because of how entoxicating the smell of lust coming Saizou but I caught there sent and look at Ura and motioned her to follow me.

"Come on we better go before it is to late" I said as we run off after them.

 **With Omote, Tsukune and Saizou**

Tsukune POV

I was layed there beaten when I looke up I could see Omote's terrified face but there is nothing I can do but let him finish me off but when I close my eyes and wait for the final blow but it doesn't come...What? is he not going to finish me off, I open my eyes to see Danny standing in front of me.

"Saizou you have pissed me off one two many" I watch Dannys finger nails turn into sharp claws his teeth to turn into wolf like fangs, his face became more wolf like, fur start to appear and his eyes urned to a gold colour " **Times now you will pay or you could leave and save yourself a near death experience** " Danny said growling.

" **W-What are you ... t-this demonic energy** " Saizou said trembling in fear but I watch danny look to the side so I look and I see Ura helping Omote up but she is listening to what Danny is going to say.

" **I'm a werewolf** " Danny said punching Saizou in the face making him crash into the the side of the cliff whith a bang then he howled to let everyone knw the battle is over and with that I fainted.

Danny POV

" **AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHH** " I finish my howl and shift back and I seen Ura and Omote walk up to me"

"How are you a werewolf answer me now because the werewolves I have see are more wolf than human" Ura said confused and angry.

"There are two types of werewolves there are ones like me who get strength more than speed then there are the ones you described that get speed more than strength but my breed of werewolf can change fully like them we just choose not too" I tell her but she didn't look pleased not knowing this information.

"That makes sense, so your as strong as us and thank you for saving me" Omote said to me but all I did was smile and said.

"I don't know I would have to see a vampire in action and no problem I will protect my friends anytime ok" I said smiling then looked at Tsukune "well lets get him to the nurses office and.." looking a the bus schedule that's next to them "tell him that the bus only comes once a month" I pick tsukune up and we walk to the nurses office.

 **End of chapter 1**

* * *

 **hey this is my first fanfic and let me know how it was and if you like it so yeah also PM me for story idea ok**


End file.
